After Tomorrow
by wishonastar
Summary: Quite self explanatory really, what happens after the story ends, starting with the night Annie is rescued from the bridge, but Grace and Oliver centred. *NEW CHAPTER* - I can only apologise for the wait, life keeps getting in the way! Had a few reviews requesting updates so here is one for now. x
1. Chapter 1

**After Tomorrow **

Grace left a tender kiss on the forehead of the little girl who had just hours ago been rescued from a bridge. "You won't be an orphan for long," she whispered, whilst patting Sandy lovingly on the head. Bedtime ritual accomplished, she turned to leave and was both surprised and heartened to find Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Asleep?" he asked, indicating the small girl in the oversized bed.

"Yes, just," Grace answered, confused that just two hours ago, this man had held her hand and comforted her when they thought that Annie was close to death, and yet now the air seemed filled with a sense of awkwardness which she hadn't felt since she had rather enthusiastically declared, "oh I could just kiss you!" She really could have too.

"Grace?" the sensual timbre of Warbucks' voice startled Grace back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Erm . . .well . . .I . . .I just . . ." Grace must visibly have been anticipating some kind of emotional confession, as Oliver looked into her eyes and was visibly struck by some kind of doubt, " . . .goodnight," he finished, much to the disappointment of both of them.

Turning to walk away after his secretary's soft, "goodnight," was done so with a heavy heart. Oliver Warbucks had always believed in total honesty, something that had gained him rather a fearful reputation, but here he was, lying to himself. He knew that he had been in love with Grace Farrell for sometime, probably ever since she walked through the door of his mansion, a brave young woman applying for a job for which she was neither qualified or, it seemed, suitable. But even then, he had seen something in those eyes, a spark which he knew he could never be without once he had seen them over breakfast that first morning.

"Yes," he sighed to himself, "you've got it bad for this woman."

Opening the door to his suite, the sight of an empty bed caught his eye. A bed which he would much rather prefer to share with her. Unable to face sleep just yet, knowing that his dreams would simply be invaded by thoughts of her in the most inappropriate ways, he simply changed into his night clothes and wandered down to the kitchen, thinking that a nightcap might help, but not having the heart to awaken any of the staff after the day they had all experienced.

"Fool!" he whispered to his reflection as he passed the mirror in the hall, "just tell her for heaven's sake!"

--

In the same wing of the house, Grace had dressed for bed and was perched on the end of it, close to tears.

"Fool!" she whispered to the darkness, "why on earth would a handsome, successful millionaire want to marry his secretary . .with crooked teeth! Oh stupid woman, you've been reading too many romance novels," she sighed, passing the mirror in the hall as she made her way to the kitchen; thinking a nightcap might help her to sleep.

Reaching her destination, Grace flicked on the light and gasped as she saw the man torturing her conscience sat at the table, nursing a rather large glass of Napoleon brandy. Hearing said gasp, the lone figure glanced up and, as the more restrained of the two, merely mentally gasped at the sight of the woman he dreamed of in sheer silk nightgown, and very little else.

Realising that she had neglected to put on her slippers, Grace felt the cold stone floor beneath her feet and was compelled to move. Unfortunately, with her employer there, she didn't think it a good idea to move towards the table and so instead, drawing her matching silk robe more tightly around her, she headed towards the door with a mumbled, "sorry sir, I didn't realise you were here."

"Grace?" he called softly.

"Yes sir?"

"Please stay," he managed to croak, "and please, it's Oliver, remember?" he even managed a slight smile at this point, as did Grace, and both felt rather a weight being lifted from them as the awkwardness of the evening's previous events seemed to be dissipating.

Pulling a chair from beneath the table and sitting down, Grace's eyes subconsciously drifted from her cold feet to the glass of brandy which the strong, broad hands before her were caressing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners, would you like a drink?"

"Oh I couldn't, besides, I'm really not a fan of alcohol, I just thought perhaps a little sip would help me to sleep, so I . . "

"Grace," he began, silencing her ramblings, "please, take a sip of this, at least then your feet won't be so cold."

_How did he notice that? _

she thought to herself as she watched the glass being slid across the table.

"Thank you . . Oliver," she managed, before taking a drink and allowing it to slowly trickle down her throat, feeling the warmth spread throughout her entire body. Although, she couldn't be sure whether this was the alcohol or the fact that a rather intense looking employer seemed to be tracing the journey of the drink through her body with his eyes.

Both pairs of eyes met and before Grace had a chance to look away, a rather husky voice came from the mouth in front of her.

"Grace . . .there's something that I've been wanting to say to you.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Grace, there's something I've been wanting to say to you . ." **_

Grace sat back in her chair, leaning visibly away from the table,

"What is it,?" she whispered, more nervous than ever, thinking that she was about to lose her job for improper conduct or some other dreadful thing.

"Well, I . . .uh . . ." he faltered and paused to take a deep breath. Looking at Grace in all of her serene, beautiful glory, he chuckled, allowed his shoulders to drop and stood from his seat, strolled around to where she was nervously perched and took one delicate hand in his own, leaning against the table.

Grace could feel her hand trembling as Oliver cradled it in his own, stronger ones, and rested the three against his thigh. Trying not to think anything further about his thigh, or his hands, she focussed on his eyes. _Oh God, those eyes!! If only I was blind, maybe I'd be able to concentrate on what he's saying!_

"The thing is Grace," his deep voice shattered her reverie and brought her attention to his mouth.

'_Oh great!_' she thought, '_now I'm staring at his lips_!'

"The thing is, well, for quite sometime now, I've considered you to be much more than just a secretary. No, actually, I don't think you've ever been just a secretary, but, well, recently I've, well Hell, it's not even recently, it's been quite a while really-" seeing the befuddled look on the face of the woman before him, Oliver realised he was rambling, and took one, final, long breath.

"Grace, I'm utterly in love with you. I have been since we met, but I guess it took Annie coming into our lives and showing me what love can mean to a person who has never had any. I know that your life wasn't easy before you came here, and I remember how hard it was for you to trust everyone when you first started working for me, but I'm asking you to trust me now when I say I love you and I hope you feel the same." He finished with a charming smile, and Grace thought that she would faint from the intense mixture of feelings which she was experiencing.

Instead, she cried. Wept, in fact.

"_Not quite the reaction I'd hoped for," _

Warbucks thought to himself. At first, at a loss as to how to handle a weeping woman, he stumbled. Then, remembering that this weeping woman happened to be the woman he loved, he gave a gentle tug on the hand he was holding, and nothing more was needed to encourage Grace to stand and fall into his arms.

The powerful yet loving arms holding her, and the tender hand stroking her hair, and the feeling of _those _lips on her temple must have had a soothing effect on her, as soon Grace's sobs subsided and she brought her tearstained face up to meet his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be."

"I just, I was so worried about Annie, and then," she hesitated, before finding the love and encouragement which she needed, in his eyes, and continuing, "well, the way you held me at the bridge, I was sure that you felt the same, but before, upstairs, you were so formal, and I thought maybe . ."

"I didn't love you?" he asked, a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

"Yes," she admitted, once again lowering her head, as the tears threatened to spill.

"Grace, you said that you were sure I felt _the same_? Does that mean that-"

"Oh yes, of course I love you! I'm sorry, I guess I should have mentioned that before the flood!" Both of them laughed then, glad that that situation was become a little less grave.

"Well, how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant, but feeling a little embarrassed at what he was asking of her.

"How do you feel about me? What do you love?" Oliver knew what he was asking of her was probably unfair, and really quite difficult, but he had a plan, and was convinced that it would work, if she would just-

"I love your arms," she began, shocking him slightly.

"My arms?"

She giggled, a light, carefree sound that turned ripples of love in Oliver's heart into raging waves, "well, your hands to be precise. They're so strong, but yet tender . . .just like you I suppose! Ever since my first birthday here, when all I wanted to do was feels your arms around me, and you shook my hand!" Oliver blushed slightly at the memory, recalling how badly he had wanted to kiss her that night, when she looked so beautiful in an emerald green gown and with her hair flowing much looser than usual.

"And well, I love the way that you smile at me across the breakfast table, even when I'm still half asleep, letting me know that you don't mind, and I love the way that you walk past my room every night even though it's not at all on the way to your own. I love the way that you look at me when I argue with you, the way that you sound when you're happy, the way you laugh, the way you get cranky when you're tired, the way you lend me your handkerchief whenever I cry at something ridiculous, knowing that I'll never have one. I love the way that my letters and speeches sound when you read them out loud, I love that fact that you remember my birthday _and _the anniversary of the day you hired me. Most of all though, I love being in your arms, knowing that no-one in the world could hurt me. I know it's only happened a few times, but I can honestly say . .it's my favourite place in the whole world."

And so, Oliver Warbucks was rendered well and truly speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Grace, I don't know what to say…I asked because I thought perhaps you would say that you weren't really sure why you loved some bald, grumpy, ageing man, and then I intended to list all the things I love about you so that I could prove how sure I am about us, how I'm sure that this is the love I want for a lifetime."

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined your plan…" Grace added, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "but you know it's not too late."

"Not too late to what?"

"To tell me all the things you love about me," she suggested, raising her eyebrows at him in a challenge.

Suddenly embarrassed, Oliver lowered his chin and began to count the tiles on the kitchen floor. After reaching twelve, he realised that two beautiful eyes were still focussed on him and the silence was beckoning him, willing him to say something; anything. Then a deeper realisation set in, and billionaire received a priceless note from his very own subconscious. _I don't want to lose her. I __**won't**__ lose her._

"Grace."

_Thank God! _

the woman thought to herself, breathing a small sigh of relief at the knowledge that the bumbled flustered apology she had begun to formulate would no longer be needed.

"Grace," he repeated once again, unsure of himself and yet more sure of his sentiments than ever. He pulled her to stand in front of him, so close that she could feel the beating of his heart through his thin nightshirt, as he collected both of her hands in his and held them close to his chest. "You are the most amazing woman, Grace Farrell. Your eyes are beautiful, because they tell me that you're happy and let me share that with you, or they tell me that you're sad and let me know that I might need to wipe away your tears. I love how you cry at anything but never have a handkerchief, and I love that your hair is always falling out of place and you always have a hairpin to put it right, although I love it when it falls around your shoulders, like now," he reached out to wrap a falling tendril around his finger and gently releasing it, he attempted to continue.

"Oh Oliver," Grace sighed, hoping that it wasn't too easy to read the look of desire in her eyes when the handsome man before her pulled her body closer to his and played with her hair; something no other man had never been allowed to do; something sinfully intimate.

"Shhh now I'm not finished…" he teased, "I love the way you never listen to me at the breakfast table, when you're too tired to care, and I love the fact that you spend the rest of the day so alert that stealing a glimpse of you in my office seems sometimes like a challenging little game. I love that you snore softly in your sleep-"

"I do n-"

He quietened her with a kiss, to which she responded with a smile.

"Yes you do, and I love you for it. I love the fact that you brought Annie into our lives and fought so hard to keep her, taking her into your heart the moment you met, like you do with some many people. I love the fact that I have a place in that heart of yours, and I swear that if you say you'll marry me, I'll take care of your heart so well that for the rest of your life you will **never **have to worry about being hurt. I want to wake up with you in the mornings, and stroll through the gardens with you, and kiss you in my office, and take you to balls every weekend, and buy you diamonds, and stare into your eyes, and stroke your back when you're sleeping, and run my fingers through your hair, and make love to you, and have children with you, and grow old with you, and end my days with you by my side. Marry me Grace….please?"

"Do you even need to hear my answer?" she breathed, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"It would be nice," he smiled.

"Then, Oliver Warbucks, yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Neither of them were sure who made the first move, but they both found their lips meeting in a crushing kiss. Grace was sure that she couldn't physically or emotionally be any closer to Oliver than she was at that moment, as his strong arms enveloped her body, lithe and tender, and held her close to him. Their lips parted and as tongues probed, Grace gave a little gasp at the sensation. Only one man, well boy, had kissed her like this before, and she had thought it rather unpleasant at the time, but now, with Oliver's taste in her mouth, she knew undoubtedly that he was a man, and felt very much like a woman. An engaged woman. Who knew her own mind.

Reluctantly, she broke away from the kiss, "Oliver stop."

AT the word 'stop,' Warbucks' heart leapt into his mouth. _God I've been too forward haven't I? _"Grace what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that . . . Oh God I hardly know how to say this! Oliver, I know that the tradition is for a man and woman to wait for their wedding night to . .express their feelings. .." she paused to take a breath then blurted out her true intentions, "but I'm just not sure I can wait that long!" Realising what she had just said and how wanton it must have made her sound, she slapped a hand over her mouth and turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Oliver, on the other hand, leant against the table wit Grace still in his arms and began to laugh. Not simply a nervous titter, but a resounding hearty laugh. "Oh my love, you are simply wonderful!" he declared, lifting her of her feet and spinning around and around as though she were as light as a feather. Finally placing her back on her feet, he took her face in his hands and kissed her once again, gently at first but increasingly more passionately, until he felt that both of them were on the verge of collapse.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, his voice deepened with desire, and the feel of her silken-clad body in his arms as he lifted her and carried her from the kitchen, to the stairs, and finally his suite . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I am SO SO SO sorry at how long this has taken! I can only hope that the wonderful readers who were following this will want to read a little more! Here we go, just a short chapter to start with but more to come soon! x**

Placing Grace's bare feet down on the marble floor of the hallway, Oliver placed a trembling hand on either side of her face and brought her toward him for a gentle, tender kiss. He pulled away a few moments later, searching her face for doubts. He found none and so kissed her again whilst opening the door to his rooms. Their kisses grew favoured as Warbucks led them both through to the master bedroom, share touches and caresses along the way. He continued to tremble with...what was it that he was feeling? Excitement, that he would finally get to explore this beautiful creature in ways which the undeniably male parts of him had only dreamed of. Fear, that he might hurt her or, even worse, that she might regret this in the morning. Even plain old nerves were playing a part, what if he couldn't, well, _please _her in the way he wanted to? _Concentrate dammit! _He thought to himself as the pair knocked into the corner of his nightstand.

_Be careful Grace, you're such a clutz! _Miss Farrell thought to herself as she knocked against the nightstand by Oliver's bed. _Oliver's bed! _Not quite believing that she was in her employer's bedroom, in her fiancé's bedroom even, Grace began to quiver in the thin silk she was wearing, and was soon to not be wearing. Oliver laid her gently down on the bed, before taking a seat beside her. At first he just stared into her eyes, and Grace blushed and looked away. He turned her head gently back to his and leant down to kiss her, the hands at either side of her shoulders making the soft pillows sink beneath her. She felt safe, just as she had said, whenever his hands or his arms were protecting her. As Oliver began placing soft, hot kisses behind her earlobes, along her jawline and trailing down her neck, Garce revelled in the sensations and thought to herself how glad she was that this moment was finally here. She was glad, of course, that she hadn't given the most precious thing she had to offer to anyone other than the man she loved, not like many of the girls she knew, but all the same, she was trembling now with anticipation and desire for the man whose lips were working their way across the neckline of her gown.

"Oliver," she breathed, bringing the man in question out of the reverie he had found himself in. He was enchanted by the perfectly smooth skin before him, a neck and décolletage which would have quite easily have been mistaken for the silk which covered the area below them. As his hands ran down to caress her still covered thigh, Oliver took a more comfortable position on the bed, lying beside his love, turning her so that they led eye to eye next to one another. He began once again to kiss her lips with the reverence of a worshipper, in the arms of a goddess, gently parting them and pressing her head to his. Grace rolled backwards of her own accord, pulling Oliver with her, so that he rested on his elbows, hovering above her. Her hands found their way to his hips and they naturally began to rock slowly against each other. Warbucks rolled away briefly to remove his own nightshirt, leaving him clad only in the thin pair of trousers he donned for bed. Grace explored his chest with wonderment, raising herself up to press gentle kisses on him, just as he had done to her, whilst Oliver sighed softly.

"Oliver," the secretary once again whispered, "I don't know how...I...I've never..." Warbucks stopped his kisses to allow her to speak. "I need you to teach me," she managed, shyly.

For a moment, everything stopped. Neither lover moved, Grace not knowing how to continue and Oliver unable to. He had known, or rather hoped, that Grace was inexperienced in this area, but the reality of the situation came crashing down on him with her words. He rolled himself away from her and lay, still breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling. His fiancée propped herself up on one elbow and moved to look him in the eye. "What is it darling?" she asked, newly emboldened with the strength of her need for the man she loved. "I thought you would know that I...I didn't think you would mind," she whispered, pulling away and moving to sit, shoulders hunched, on the edge of the bed.

"Oh my love," he began, suddenly realising how insensitive he was being in acting without explanation. "Of course I knew and of course, I don't mind. Mind? I consider myself the luckiest man alive to know that you would offer yourself to me in this way," he had moved to kneel behind her on the bed, and fingered a few curls back into place before sitting himself down next to her. "But I can't take this from you. Not yet anyway."

Grace hung her head in shame. She was almost weeping once again, her cheeks burned at the thought of how rash she had been, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Oh God, I'm...I've never been so embarrassed!" She began to stand, with her eyes fixed on the door.

"Oh no, no no, that's not what I meant at all!" Oliver cried, sitting her back down. "This isn't your fault Grace, my beautiful darling. I just don't want anything to ruin the life we have in front of us and that means, doing this in the right way. I don't want talk of ruined reputations or improper behaviour. I don't want that for you Grace. I want everything to be perfect. I couldn't bear to have the staff looking and whispering about us. I want to court you! I want to woo you so that _when _you and I make love for the first time, it is definitely, absolutely perfect. That it's not just the both of us being wrapped up in the moment and thinking 'to hell with the consequences!' Please don't think Grace, that I don't want you, because God knows that is _not _true! I've never wanted anything as much as I want to spend the night showing you just how much I love you, but I want you to be ready. And I need to be ready also. I want to make sure that I can lock the door of the bedroom and keep you here for three days and three nights without anyone saying a word!"

Grace was definitely blushing now, as Oliver knelt on the floor in front of her, but she felt calmer now that she knew his reasons for pushing her away. "Oliver?" she asked, as he searched her eyes for forgiveness.

"Yes?"

"Maybe tonight...we could just hold each other for a while?"

"That would be perfect, absolutely perfect."

And so, until the wee small hours, the two lovers lay curled underneath the heavy covers of the grand four-poster bed, sharing the occasional kiss, but nothing more, just for now.

**More to come soon!...x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oh wow - this has been neglected as have all my stories! Oh well, here is some more if anyone wants to still read it!**

Grace awoke and stretched out to run her hand tenderly across...an empty space. Running a hand across her eyes she blinked a few times and then opened them fully to see...her own room. With no-one but her in it. Now thoroughly confused, she pulled her silk robe across her body and tied the sash before heading to the door of her suite. Peeking out into the corridor and finding it strangely quiet outside, she headed further down the wing to seek out the man she so desparately wished to see. She looked into Annie's room on her way there and found that devoid of the ginger haired beauty she had come to hold so close in her heart. Now increasingly disturbed, she rounded the corner at quite some speed and delivered a sound knock to the door of the master bedroom. No answer was forthcoming, and she decided to simply take it upon herself to enter. After all, she half chuckled to herself, I'm sure that after last night, Oliver wouldn't mind!

But then it hit. That wave of doubt. Why did she awake in her own room at such an early hour this morning and not safe in the arms of the man she loves? Was he having second thoughts? Ashamed of his behaviour? Oh God! Of _her_ behaviour?

"Grace?" A deep voice called down the wing of the house from the direction of the main staircase.

"Miss Farrell?" A louder, higher voice called after his, accompanied by smaller, lighter footsteps which came charging down the corridor.

Grace felt suddenly foolish as she realised that nothing was amiss, simply that her...well, her...family, had risen earlier than she, and the newly created father and daughter unit had been spending some overdure, quality time together. This beautiful vision continued calling down the corridor until it final showed itself in Oliver's suite; with Annie peering around the door first, and dashing over to where Grace had taken a seat on the bed.

"Good morning sweetheart," the secretary managed through the flurry of hugs and the kisses which were being placed on her cheek. "You seem awfully happy about something this morning!" She let out a laugh then to join Annie's giggles, before the reason became all too apparent.

"Daddy Warbucks told me that you're gonna get married and I think that really that means that you're my new mom and he said we could go shopping for a wedding dress and flowers and that he wants the wedding to be really soon but that I should maybe ask you before I start calling you Mom 'cos it'd be kind of a neat surprise for you this morning when he gives you the ring that we picked out-"

"Annie!" Oliver interrupted the little girl's rampage of speech with mock admonishment as her eyes grew wide, realising she had given away the secret in her excitement. Two pairs of eyes fell upon Grace, as they waited for her to digest all of this new information. Realising that Oliver must have had Tiffany's open especially early in order to pick out the item in the infamous blue box on the tray he was carrying, she attempted to sort through the other things that Annie had spilt out in such a whirlwind.

"Ok, Annie, well...would you like to call me 'Mom' from now on?" Grace finally asked, in a hushed tone laced with tears.

Annie nodded and Grace smiled.

"Well then, I think that I would like that very much indeed!" She gathered the little girl into a tight embrace and began to stroke her hair whilst asking, "and if you would like to help me choose a dress then you can also help me to choose your bridesmaid's dress, if you'd like to?" She felt another enthusiastic nod against her breast. "And...you say that Daddy Warbucks doesn't want to wait very long until the wedding?" Annie looked up at her new mother and shook her head, suddenly shy after having divulged information that wasn't really hers to share.

"Hmmm...well.." Grace released Annie gently and moved to stand in front of a very nervous billionaire, who was now focussed intently on the soft rug beneath him. "I wonder how soon one can organise a wedding these days? And I wonder why your father is so adamant that it be soon?" Oliver looked up sharply as he realised that far from being angry or embarrassed, his bride to be was, in fact, flirting with him! He smiled a lopsided smile and she returned a brighter one back, knowing she was teasing him mercilessly but not being able to draw her mind away from the three days and three nights of solitude he had promised her would be necessary after the wedding.

"I don't know? I guess it's because the weather is better in the summer, so you could have a party outside after the wedding? Maybe in the gardens!" Annie replied, eager to be of help and thankfully missing the subtext relaying between the two adults in the room.

"Annie, I think that's a wonderful idea!" Oliver replied, finally breaking eye contact with his lady love. "In fact, why wait until the wedding, let's have a party right now! Well, tomorrow anyhow. That's right, yes, Independance Day is this Saturday so let's have a great big party right here in the gardens. We can invite all of our friends, and Annie, all of your friends, to celebrate your adoption, and their adoptions, and of course of engagement? Grace?"

"Sounds wonderful," Oliver couldn't help but relax ever so slightly at that soft, lilting voice which came from the woman stood behind him.

"Leapin' Lizards! A great big party! Can we have apple pie? And candy? And meatloaf and potatoes and - "

"Annie! Why don't you go and see Mrs Pugh right away and help her to draw up a menu? Whatever you want at this party, well that's what we'll have!" Oliver let out a joyous peal of laughter when he saw how quickly Annie fled from the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Grace had joined in by the time his laughter died down, and the pair turned to properly face each other. The soft, lilting voice was just about enough to break through Oliver's concentration and he managed to draw his mind away from the kisses they had shared the previous night, in this very room, in order to listen to what this beautiful creature was telling him. "You know, if you let Annie choose everything on the menu, there will be nothing but sweets and homemade meatloaf! I doubt the Republican representatives would be too happy!"

"I'll have Mrs Pugh prepare the usual food to go alongside Annie's menu, don't you worry!"

A silence fell upon the two for just a few moments, as Oliver drank in the image of his fiancee in the same nightgown he had held her in just hours before, and she reached out to wrap his arms around her waist just waiting, increasingly impatiently, for him to finally kiss her for the first time that day. And then he did. The kiss was simple at first, just a light touch of his lips upon hers, before his wandering mind began to control his mouth, and kisses were peppered across her cheeks, her eyelids, hairline, and that spot behind her ear, just like the night before. Eventually the exploration ceased and the two pairs of lips met again in a more passionate morning greeting. With her arms about his neck, Grace was the first to pull away, flushed but content, and whispered,

"Good morning."

Oliver smiled and reached behind him to the breakfast tray he had prepared with Annie's help. The eggs and bacon lay forgotten now as the excitement of the day had left them to go cold. Instead, Grace was presented with _that _blue box. As Oliver led them both to sit on the small sofa he kept underneath the window, he gathered the delicate left hand of his fiancee into his and left small kisses on the fingers there. They sat, and the box was opened. Not feeling the need to prostrate himself on one knee after last night's much more honest and romantic proposal, Oliver simply assisted Grace in lifting the stunning diamond solitaire from its casing and sliding it onto the appropriate finger. Looking into her eyes one more time, Oliver leant over to place a gentle kiss, full of the promise of a beautiful life to come, on the lips of the woman soon to be his wife.

As the kiss ended, Grace remembered that there was something that still remained unanswered. "Oliver? Why did I wake up in my own room this morning?"

"Well, I knew that I had to leave early if I wanted to get this ring for you before you woke up, and I didn't want to cause anyone any embarrassment by having one of the maids find you in here."

Finding yet another reason to love the man before her, Grace smiled at his consideration and the romantic image that formed in her head. "So you carried me back to my rooms?"

"No. I asked Punjab to do so."

"WHAT? OLIVER! You mean Punjab saw me in my nightgown, he put me into bed?"

Another peal of laughter rung out as clear as church bells and Grace looked down from her now standing position to see a suddenly playful husband emerge from her stern employer's facade.

"Of course not my darling! I will be the only man ever to see you in this again, you needn't worry about that!"

"Oh you!" Oliver found himself swiped playfully around the head with a cushion at this admittance, and stood swiftly to take Grace into his arms and deposit her onto the centre of the bed. The lovers started the day as they had ended the last, talking, laughing, kissing and holding, but with a tiny addition that meant the world to them both; a simple, yet beautiful, diamond ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the evening of the party approached, regular squeals of excitement rang throughout the house from Annie and Grace, occassionally even Oliver. The guest list was filled with the biggest names in U.S politics, the most famous Hollywood stars (a special treat for both Annie and Grace), the best circus performers in the world (a special treat for Oliver, a circus lover from childhood), the most wonderful food and candy that could be found and most importantly, many loving and secure couples who had all been so touched by Annie's story, that they were more than happy to provide homes for the other girls from the orphanage. It was widely acknowledged that July 4th at the Warbucks' mansion was to be night that no-one would forget.

"Who could possibly have known that you love fire-eaters so?!" Grace chuckled, approaching her fiancee on the balcony. "I mean, you've been up here watching us prepare the gardens for at least an hour now. I don't think I've ever seen you still for this long!" She found herself swept up in Oliver's embrace, whilst he delivered a surprisingly intense kiss to his love's lips. Breathless when the kiss was over, Grace found herself still for a moment, stunned into silence by the intensity of the look in Oliver's eyes.

"Oliver? Darling?" She was met with a startled, almost frightened look from Oliver, as if something from another world was standing in front of him. Grace felt his fingertips tracing her hairline, then down over her cheeks and across her lips. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh at the sensation, which felt like a gentle seduction. 'God, the things this man does to me...' she blushed outwardly at the private thought. Her eyes fluttering open, she saw a smiling Oliver looking back at her.

"Well thank goodness," she uttered, her voice uncontrollably huskier than before. "I thought for a moment you'd taken flight to somewhere far away and left me behind."

"Never," he whispered, taking her chin in between his finger and thumb and tilting her head ever so slightly, before bringing the ghost of a kiss to her mouth. "I love you," he stated simply, watching a smile grace the beautiful face before him. 'My God, what that smile does to me,' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I suppose I was a little far away, I was just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" Grace asked when Oliver left the rest unsaid. "Is everything OK? Are there things for the party that you're not happy with?"

Oliver let out a soft laugh, but at the look on his love's face, soon relented and decided the time for this unwitting elusiveness had passed. "I'm sorry Grace, I didn't mean to be so ambiguous! Of course there is nothing wrong with the party, everything is going to be wonderful- the gardens look stunning, the food smells incredible and you, well you look -" unable to find the words, Oliver settled for a long, drawn out breath, a low throaty groan and a stronger grip on Grace's hips, as he moved his forehead to rest against hers. Grace's blush intensified as she realised the effect her gown was having on Oliver. Being just low enough in the front, and made of a stunning emerald green silk which clung to her in the most flattering way, she was indeed quite a vision to behold. Needless to say, her feelings of girlish glee meant that she couldn't help being elated that Oliver appreciated the way she looked - after all, three hours of dress shopping deserved to end in a little admiration.

"I think we should head downstairs, before Annie comes to find us," Grace suggested sensibly, unwrapping Oliver's arms from around her waist, and rewarding him with a gentle kiss on the the tip of his nose, a playful gesture which only served to intensify the electricity between them. Dragging Oliver from the balcony, the vision in green led him down the stairs and into the garden as the last minute touches were added to the scene.

Making his way through the ever growing throng of people, Oliver cursed inwardly for allowing control of the guestlist to be left to the women in his life. If he had his way, the only guests at the party would be himself, his beautiful former secretary and his newly adopted daughter. His newly adopted daughter would then soon be sent to bed and -

"OLIVER! How WONDERFUL to see you!" The unmistakeably politician-like tones of FDR rang through the halls of the mansion, even above the din of the crowd. Turning towards the President, Oliver managed a smile, a small but genuine smile, at the sight of his friend advancing towards him.

"Franklin, Eleanor, glad you could make it on such short notice," Warbucks said, shaking hands and kissing cheeks respectively.

"And where is the lovely Miss Farrell this evening? I hear that you two have something to celebrate?" Eleanor asked, ever the small town gossip at heart. She gave a brief glance around the room before catching sight of the woman in question, giving a small wave and continuing. "Well my goodness Oliver, she looks absolutely dazzling this evening. I'd be surprised if you aren't having to fight off suitors before the end of the party! But oh my word, what a beautiful ring!" Eleanor exclaimed as Grace finally made her way through the crowds to join them.

"Isn't it? I'm sure that Annie must have had him view every ring in the store!" The group laughed together and Oliver wrapped his arm around the waist clad in green. "Good evening Mr. President, Eleanor," Grace greeted the couple in the same practised way as Oliver had just moments before, "I hope your trip was free of any complications? We're so glad you could make the party, I know Annie will be thrilled to see you!"

Eleanor smiled at the young woman's graciousness and poise. 'Wherever did she learn that?' she wondered to herself, knowing Grace's humble beginnings. Coming to the conclusion that it must have been inherent for this beautiful woman before her, Eleanor laid a hand on her own husband's shoulder and arrived at pondering the relationship between the millionaire and private secretary before her. Of course there would be talk of seeking fortune, of secret pregnancies, of simply business deals providing security for a little orphan girl, but this First Lady would be happy to defend these two to any sceptics. The love she saw now solidified by an engagement ring had been obvious to her probably before it had occured to either of the two before her. She looked first at Oliver, his grip on his fiancee never waivering, never hesitant. The man may have been judged by many to be cold and unfeeling, but that would be a misjudgement at best. Eleanor knew that since Grace had appeared in his life, Oliver had been gradually, modestly and quietly, a little more empathetic in his decisions, a little less Capitalist in his thoughts - feeling more for the individual than was perhaps productive for a businessman, but was admirable in a human being in the Depression when so many lived in fear of losing everything. It was as though the ethereal quality of Grace's beauty had reminded Oliver that there was something more of heaven and earth than could be shown in a company's accounts; that there was more than factories and budgets and exports. It reminded him of the space in his chest that was filled by his heart, a heart that Eleanor knew to be generous and large. This was all awake once more and, for the first time, was now reflected in his eyes when he looked upon and laughed with his love.

As remarkable as Oliver's transformation was, Grace herself had changed noticeably. Now this young woman had always been radiant and full of life, but never had Eleanor seen her more confident. A playful teasing comment here and there, and a hand placed firmly on Oliver's chest as they laughed together showed the First Lady the most tangible effects of being loved. Being cherished as more than a secretary had shown Grace, all but forgotten by her own neglectful parents, that she was wonderful enough to be the very centre of someone's universe. This someone was, of course, not just anyone, but the man that Eleanor knew she respected and cared for more than anyone else in the world. To have the love that she had harboured for so long, returned to her in duplicate, would surely explain the vitality which shone in Grace's eyes as she gazed at her husband conversing with the President. The confidence which Grace exuded on that particular evening was something which Eleanor knew could drive men wild. The First Lady may be the proper representation of all pure American values, but she was no innocent; she had seen the look of desire flash across many men's eyes, and it seem steadfast in Oliver's glances at his future bride. The playful touches and dazzling smile made her even more a fantasy, a clear target for other women's jealousy. Eleanor though, was happy to see this change. Far from being jealous, she knew that Grace and Oliver had found in their union the kind of joy that Franklin and herself enjoyed; a true meeting of hearts and minds.

As the party swung successfully into its later hours, the circus entertainment came to life and even Mr Warbucks himself was delighted to take part, stealing a very public kiss from his bride on his way around the piazza. Annie was ecstatic, Grace was, of course, blushing and Oliver couldn't have been more proud to call these women his family. As the fireworks delighted the crowd, Oliver daughter, fiancee and even dog close and let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to finally have something real to hold on to, something more than profit margins and taxation figures, something real and warm and alive and right here beside him. Feeling emboldened by the happiness around him, Oliver freed one arm from Annie and turned to take Grace's face in his hands.

"You have made me so embarrasingly happy," he laughed, "and I promise you, that I will never stop loving you. I want to see this smile every single day, I want to hold you, to talk with you, to laugh with you." The next part was whispered gently into Grace's ear, "I want to wake with you every morning."

The latter made the breath hitch in Grace's throat as she suppressed the excitement and nervousness stirring in her stomach. As she pulled away slightly from her love and looked him in the eye, she felt as though the fireworks were reduced to whispers across the sky, as though all that existed for just a second, was the love that she felt so blessed to finally be sharing with Oliver. Feeling braver than ever before, she smoothed her arms around Oliver's neck and showed little hesitation in placing a gentle kiss on his lips, followed by another and another, each one longer and harder than the last. Only the sound of Annie's, "leapin' lizards!" penetrated the fog in her brain and caused her to pull away, realising that the fireworks had stopped and the applause of the hundreds of guests was now solely for them.


End file.
